Una Fan Enamorada
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. No podía creer lo que veía, mis ojos se pasaron de un lado a otro en cada imagen. Podía denunciarla por acoso.


_Advertencia: Universo alterno, ligero (en realidad espero que no, pero por si las moscas) ooc - fuera del personaje._

 _Declaimer: Shugo Chara ©️ PEACH-PIT (#Respect)_

* * *

 **Una Fan Enamorada.  
** **–Único.** **  
**

 _No podía creer lo que veía, mis ojos se pasaron de un lado a otro en cada imagen. Podía denunciarla por acoso…_

Mi casa, menos iluminada con el pasar de cada año, menos acogedora no, porque siempre me sentía a gusto en ella. A pesar de todos los problemas con mis padres, las diferencias entre mi hermana y yo… Mi casa siempre sería acogedora, para todos y quien la visitara tendría siempre la misma sensación. Aunque yo no sea del tipo de personas que le guste tener visitas a todas horas, si así lo querían ellos, así sería, así había sido siempre. Mis padres tienden a conseguir amigos sin mucho esmero.

Tenemos lo necesario para vivir tranquilos, no todas las comodidades como un televisor de último modelo ni electrodomésticos que hicieran juego. Tampoco un auto, nadie aquí pensaba que necesitábamos uno al fin y al cabo. Solo lo justo y necesario para pasar los días rutinarios sin problemas. Se podría decir que económicamente estamos relativamente bien. No somos lo que se dice una familia acomodada, pero no nos faltaba nada.

—Bienvenida—saludé saliendo de la cocina a recibir a mi madre que llegaba con bolsas de compras.

—Estoy en casa. Había oferta de todo hoy, no pude resistirme…

—Mientras que todo no sea tofu estará bien—dijo la segunda rubia de la casa bajando al primer piso—. Bienvenida.

La mayor agachó la cabeza en agradecimiento y se quitó los zapatos antes de dirigirse a la cocina, yo la seguí detrás.

Esas eran casi todas las charlas en familia.

Nadie ahí tenía un amplio intercambio de palabras, bastaba con un gesto entre los cuatro para saber que estábamos bien. Simple y sencillamente perfecto para mí, odiaba las llamadas: intervenciones familiares. Y aunque se dice que es recomendable, pues me sentía a gusto sin estas.

La vida no es perfecta, y no hay felicidad completa. La familia Tsukiyomi vivía siempre perfectamente estable, tranquilos. Tsukiyomi Aruto, mi padre, decía que estar tranquilos era la clave de la felicidad.

Mi tranquilidad se vio amenazada desde la fiesta de Noche Buena.

Como había dicho antes, mis padres tienden a conseguir amigos sin mucho esfuerzo. O así era antes, cuando ambos eran jóvenes… Tampoco es como si dijera que están ancianos, pero no tienen veinte años. Sé por boca de mi madre que se hicieron amigos de este señor cuando regresaron a Osaka y ella estaba embarazada de mí.

Mis visitas a este amigo de la familia eran constantes porque el lugar donde hacían el mejor café quedaba justo en frente de donde Tsumugu, el amigo de mi padre, tenía su estudio fotográfico. Solía cruzar a veces a acompañarlo mientras bebía el líquido oscuro y amargo.

Ambos hombres tendían a molestarme seguido diciendo que si no sonreía a menudo era por tomar algo tan amargo como un expreso doble.

Me gustaba el sabor amargo luego de que en el desayuno mi madre me sirviera siempre leche con doble de azúcar. Y encima algún postre con extra miel. Debía de encontrar la forma de balancear mi vida de algún modo.

Regresemos a mi tranquilidad.

Mi vida era tranquila, tenía un horario marcado, donde después de mis clases iba a tomar café y de ahí cruzaba la pista para ir a ver Hinamori Tsumugu.

El señor era buena gente y bastante entretenido era verlo hacer su trabajo.

— ¿Y ya decidiste si viajar o no?—pregunta el castaño mirándome.

Hinamori Tsumugu era quizá el único confidente que tenía en situaciones como estas.

Muchos juran y rejuran que ninguno de los Tsukiyomi somos humanos, porque no nos ven con preocupaciones. Impecables condiciones y con porte de… no sé, algo que ellos consideren importante. Ninguno lo intenta demasiado, sale naturalmente… Y no es algo con lo que me regocije.

En especial el primogénito, es decir, yo. Pero es por ser el más reservado de todos, no muchas veces se me ve acompañado y nunca antes alguien me ha visto preocupado. Cualquiera diría que vivo una buena vida y no pienso en nada crucial, nada es más importante que el expreso que tomo en cada día a las cinco de la tarde… Pero soy humano, y vivo preocupándome en si tomo las mejores decisiones o podía hacer algo mejor. Eso no quiere decir que no trate de estar tranquilo.

La campanilla del estudio fotográfico resonó en el local, impidiéndome responder la pregunta.

—Bienve- Amu-chan, creí que no llegarías…—dijo el hombre castaño con una sonrisa amable.

Giré mi cabeza para ver a la recién llegada.

—Ikuto-kun, recuerdas a mi hija, ¿verdad?—preguntó sin esperar mucho una respuesta, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la señorita—. Ha crecido bastante desde la última vez, puede que no la recuerdes bien, eran unos niños… Amu-chan, ¿recuerdas a Ikuto-kun?—le preguntó ahora a la joven.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero no apartó sus ojos de mí.

—No realmente, papa…

— ¿Ehhh? Bueno, solo fue una vez, pero hasta lo llamaste _onii-chan_ …—recordó su padre decepcionado.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas femeninas alejándose un poco del mayor.

—P-Pues no lo recuerdo—dijo nuevamente—y ahora me siento avergonzada—admitió mirando en otra dirección.

—Pero si no hay nada de malo en que lo llamaras así, ¿verdad Ikuto-kun que tú si la recuerdas?

Si la recordaba, la pequeña que se peleó con mi hermana menor. La pequeña de ojos color oro que me miraban atentos y sin despegarse de mis ojos. Esa misma niña que se sonrojaba por todo y era agresiva muchas veces para luego pedir disculpas… Sólo que esa niña no era la misma que estaba frente a mí, o bueno, era la misma pero ya no una niña.

Si bien seguía siendo más baja que yo, había crecido bastante ahora y sus orejas estaban bastante perforadas. No recordaba ni siquiera haber visto pequeños aretes antes, ni uno solo.

—Se peleó con Utau por una flor que encontré—respondí sin quitar la mirada de la señorita que ya no me miraba y aún estaba sonrojada.

Me había traído problemas en el pasado, Utau era bastante celosa desde niña… Amu no lo había hecho para molestarla, solo le había gustado la flor.

¿Cuántos años tenía ahora? Parecía escolar… bastante tranquila para el aspecto que tenía, no daba indicios de que fuese una adolescente que perdiera el tiempo. Sus ojos chispeando con algo que leía en su celular me daban a entender que tal vez la ropa sólo era una fachada de chica ruda. Al verla sonreír noté que había pintado ligeramente sus labios de un rosa muy claro, también parecían sus pestañas rosadas estar más curvadas de lo normal. _¿Ahora las escolares usan maquillaje?_

En la fiesta de Noche Buena, mis padres habían decidido invitar a todos sus amigos.

Descubrí que la niña tenía en realidad diecinueve años y no sabía qué estudiar realmente, por lo que ayudaba a su padre. Tiene una hermana menor que ella por doce años, que no se parece mucho a como yo la recordaba a la mayor de pequeña.

—Amu-chan, tómanos una foto, por favor…

Tal vez mi madre lo hizo con segundas intenciones, porque pudo haber esperado que su padre viniera para tomar la fotografía.

Segundos después de que había disparado el flash, mi familia se movió de la posición en donde estábamos. No recuerdo bien cuál fue el comentario, pero hizo que mi madre riera, mi padre sonrió y Utau también se carcajeó un poco. Yo sólo los miré, antes que otro flash me aturdiera un poco.

— ¡Amu!—se quejó Utau acercándose a ella con una sonrisa—. Avisa cuando tomes una foto.

—Lo siento…—dijo sonriendo divertida.

—No, no lo sientes, mentirosa… Enséñame esa foto.

Mi hermana parecía (ahora) haber congeniado bastante con la mayor de los Hinamori.

El reloj dio las doce y todos se abrazaron, deseándose Feliz Navidad.

Mis padres y sus muchos amigos parecían entretenidos, por lo que supuse se quedarían hablando un tiempo más.

El evento terminó y todos regresaron a sus casas.

Mi vida se suponía iba a transcurrir como de costumbre después de eso. Mi horario no se vería afectado hasta próximo aviso, que esperaba fuera lo menos próximo posible… Pero al terminar el año mi rutina parecía también llegar a su fin.

Una nueva semana volvió a comenzar, me dirigí a mis clases… Mi profesor me llamó nuevamente y comentó sobre la posibilidad que tendría fuera del país, lejos, estudiando lo que más quería. Pero volví a comentarle que no estaba preparado, que mejor sería en otra oportunidad.

No estaba seguro si había escogido la música por presión familiar o porque era lo que realmente quería.

Tomé por primera vez el bus que tomaban los estudiantes, no tenía muchas ganas de caminar aquel día. Cerré mis ojos un momento cuando ya estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, los abrí levemente para tratar de distraerme con el panorama pero no estaba funcionando… _*Flash*_

—Amu, ya deja esa cámara—exigió una voz femenina bastante seca.

—Has estado así desde Navidad, Hinamori… Cánsate, por favor—suplicó otra voz, esta vez era masculina.

Mis ojos chocaron con la cabellera rosa parada junto a dos chicos de su edad, al parecer. Una rubia un poco más baja y un castaño más alto. Ella, en efecto, tenía una cámara colgando de su cuello y parecía entretenida tomando fotografías. Solté una risa seca sin poder creerlo y volví a mirar a través de la ventana, al menos ella parecía comenzar a tener claro que quería.

Ese día me fui directamente a mi casa, sin hacer paradas por café, ni por ningún estudio fotográfico.

Me colgué mi estuche de violín en el hombro y me dirigí la puerta de atrás del bus para bajar. Sentí que me miraban al presionar el botón para que la puerta se abriera en el siguiente paradero… Al girar mi rostro me encontré con una par de ojos dorados. La dueña de estos me sonrió, sonrojándose tenuemente, levantó una mano y la movió ligeramente. Respondí a su saludo de la misma forma antes de bajar.

Era miércoles cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba saltando las clases, estaba vagando entre las calles, intentando distraerme con algo. Y por cómico que sonase, terminaba en tiendas de música cada diez minutos. Tal vez mis pies inconscientemente me llevaban por los caminos que ya se sabían de memoria.

Por lo que después de almorzar en un restaurante conocido y andar de una tienda a otra… No me fue imposible llegar a la cafetería de siempre sin darme cuenta.

El expreso doble lo pedí esta vez para tomar adentro, me lo dieron en una taza blanca. Ancha y chata. Estaba sentado afuera, mirando a ningún lugar en específico. Tratando de pensar nuevamente en lo que Nikaidou-san me había dicho por "n" vez en lo que llevábamos conociéndonos. Insistía constantemente en que debía de postular a una beca en el extranjero, también podía ir allí un tiempo y probar a mi suerte… Lo hacía sonar tan sencillo, pero no era la realidad. La competencia era fuerte y necesitaba encontrar algo más en mí que me asegurara que ese era mi camino.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café cuando a los segundos escuché unas voces conocidas.

Giré mi rostro para encontrarme a un par de jóvenes que había visto días atrás en el bus.

La rubia llevaba su abundante cabello recogido en una cola alta, tenía sus manos en mitones cremas, con estas sujetaba un vaso de lo que podría ser un café o un chocolate caliente. Lo había pedido para llevar. El joven a su lado insistía en sentarse cerca, no había comprado nada él, al parecer solamente la acompañaba.

No tuve que ser adivino para saber que en unos minutos más cruzaría la pista cierta pelirrosa.

Así fue, mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en pensar en las palabras de mi profesor. Debido a ese asunto del día anterior no había asistido a clases hoy.

—Me tienes harta, deja esa cámara.

—Lo intenté, Rima, no puedo…—dijo hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Necesito distraerme con algo más…

—Vamos a batear un rato—sugirió el castaño poniéndose de pie, tomándolas a ambas de la mano—. Llamaré a Sanjo… aunque tal vez se niegue a ir.

Los tres amigos se fueron y por un segundo creí que ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Tal vez preocuparme trae estas consecuencias.

Crucé la pista al terminar, encontrándome con mi profesor hablando con el padre de Amu. Preferí entonces dirigirme a casa y dar el día por terminado, no quería hablar del tema de mis estudios al menos por un día entero.

A la semana siguiente mi vida parecía volver a la rutina, excepto porque estaba tomando al autobús para ir a clases. Cuando lo usual para mí era ir a pie, no tenía nada de malo a ir sentado solamente que no era lo que comúnmente haría. El bus se llenaba de jóvenes como yo y me di cuenta de que eso me faltaba, relacionarme más con personas de mi edad… _¿Socializar un poco tal vez?_ _*Flash*_

—Senpai… creo que debería de quitar el flash—dijo alguien a su lado.

Esta vez había subido al bus con un muchacho de cabellos verdosos y con lentes, más alto que ella pero por llamarla de ese modo supuse que era menor.

—Bah. No seas así… Solo me quedas tú, Rima y Kukai ahora van en bicicleta porque huyen de la cámara…

De alguna forma, nadie parecía molestarse por el flash, siempre que iba en el bus era lo mismo. Pero no había vuelto a mirarme, tampoco es que me la pasara mirándola pero su entrada siempre era esa luz cegadora de su cámara. Aunque si me comencé a preguntar qué tanto hacía en la Universidad a donde ni siquiera asistía… No impartían una carrera de fotografía allí, tampoco había un club de fotografía que recuerde.

Huí de Nikaidou-san como se me había hecho costumbre desde la semana anterior y mis clases continuaron rutinariamente.

Decidí caminar para ir a recoger mi café de siempre y de ahí crucé la pista para saludar a Tsumugu. Me encontré también con su esposa que parecía estar contándole algo bastante importante, pero ellos desestimaron este hecho y me invitaron a sentarme. La tarde transcurrió como hacía mucho que no transcurría.

Tal vez por eso me animé a ir al parque de siempre.

Desde pequeño recordaba lo mucho que me había atraído la música, no necesariamente la clásica. En general, siempre me había fascinado escuchar melodías, las que fuesen. Que sonaran entonadas, afinadas y transmitieran emociones, ya sean felices o tristes…

Las personas que me conocían desde tiempo, sabían que el estuche blanco de violín se había vuelto como algún tipo de accesorio. Como algún reloj o collar que suelen ponerse algunos constantemente, para mí, en mi hombro siempre estaba mi estuche de violín blanco. Se sentía raro cuando no.

Y no había mejor lugar para tocar que el parque, ese que queda lejos de mi casa. ¿La hora perfecta? No, no tenía hora perfecta, podía quedarme en ese parque tocando hasta que mis manos no pudiesen más.

Mas ese día había algo diferente en el parque. No muchos meses atrás habían comenzado a haber mensualmente eventos como estos. En donde distintos músicos se disponían a tocar un poco bajo la luz de la luna, algunos ganaban bastante con las colaboraciones y para otros eso era lo de menos. Algunos compañeros de clase se quedaban largas horas y hubo un día que nos quedamos un grupo de cuerdas **(1)**.

Sin embargo, hoy quería algo más privado, más para mí. Por lo que seguí de largo hasta un lugar más alejado, donde solía tocar usualmente.

Parecía un pequeño escenario, porque para llegar debías subir un par de gradas. De esta forma mi mente podía transportarse a donde yo quisiera.

Las notas salieron como quise, evocando memorias, momentos de mi infancia y momentos que tal vez quería borrar. También momentos que me gustaría me inundaran siempre y…

—Hermoso…

Aunque su voz me llegó en un susurro, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos ligeramente y mirarla. A mi única audiencia. Cámara colgada al cuello, con un abrigo rojo y el cabello recogido. Sin despegar su mirada de mí, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

No me detuve hasta que la canción llegara a su fin.

— ¿Siempre vienes aquí?—me preguntó cuándo estábamos sentados ambos en las gradas.

Me debatí unos momentos pensando en si debía de responder con la verdad a esa pregunta o un: _Quien sabe_ , sería suficiente.

—He dejado de hacerlo.

Se quedó callada y vi como sus manos se movían nerviosas encima de su mochila donde había guardado su cámara.

—Mi papá me dijo que tocabas… Nunca me imaginé que fuese así de bien, en realidad no sé mucho de música…

—Hmp.

—Se nota que te gusta…

La miré fijamente un momento, sus ojos entrecerrados mirando al frente, abrazando sus rodillas.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Me miró brevemente antes de soltar sus rodillas y girarse en mi dirección.

—Pues… Tenías esa mirada… Ya sabes, la de estar enamorado, como si recordaras mil y un cosas… Al principio me sentía tan triste y luego me di cuenta de que era más melancolía y… Te veías tan lleno… con lo que hacías-

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Sí!—afirmó con fuerza y frunciendo un poco las cejas, me sorprendió un poco.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había hablado muy fuerte quizás y miró en otra dirección cuando su sonrojo se hizo más evidente.

—Disculpa, soy muy escandalosa…

—Lo eres…

Me fulminó esta vez con la mirada.

— ¿Te puedo llamar Ikuto, verdad? Somos casi de la misma edad—recalcó con una sonrisa, más que coqueta, divertida.

—Como quieras, Amu—dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No tomé el bus la mañana siguiente, me fui caminando un poco más calmado. No tuve que huir de Nikaidou porque no estaba aquel día, por lo que transcurrió tranquila mi jornada educativa. Fui por mi café a las cinco como de costumbre y crucé la pista.

—Pero si puede ir con sus amigos—reclamó una voz femenina conocida, me llegó a los oídos con tan solo entrar.

—No te cuesta nada acompañar a tu hermana, Amu-chan—refutó el progenitor, me di cuenta de que el ambiente estaba algo tenso por lo que me dispuse a retroceder para retirarme sin molestar a nadie—… ¡Ikuto-kun, espera! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Un parque de diversiones conocido para mí, la familia de un conocido había decidido invertir en él y seguía en funcionamiento. Había ido con mis padres hace años, junto con otra familia y un pequeño que tiene ahora la edad de Amu.

Recuerdo haber pasado horas y horas en ese parque de diversiones. Antes de entrar en el mundo en donde debo tomar decisiones.

—No tenías que aceptar si no querías.

Miré a mi lado, Amu sonreía pero se veía fastidiada, puede que su semblante me ayudara a descifrar esto.

—Está bien… Tu hermana se está divirtiendo—dije comiendo de mi _taiyaki_ de chocolate, ella ya se lo había terminado, o más bien su hermana.

Me daba cuenta de que ellas no se llevaban bien, tal vez el ser tan alejadas sus edades afectaba en algo la relación. Aunque conocía hermanos mayores que tenían una estrecha relación cuanto la diferencia de edades era mayor… Claro que la actitud algo engreída de la menor no ayudaba paro la mayor…

Estaba extraña.

Algo en su mirada se veía distinta a como la recordaba el día anterior, no había algo… Terminé de la galleta con forma de pescado y la tomé de la mano, ni yo mismo entendía realmente el por qué.

—O-Oi… ¿Ikuto?

—Tu hermana y sus amigas están en las tacitas—refuté simplemente.

Y ambos terminamos en una taza rosa que daba vueltas, su hermana y sus amigas nos miraban curiosas a lo lejos.

— ¿N-No estamos muy grandes para esto?

—Quién sabe—dije encogiéndome de hombros, antes de dar vueltas al timón del centro, lo que hizo que la tacita girara más rápido.

Sus gritos no se hicieron de esperar y sonreí divertido por sus extrañas expresiones, al menos ya no estaba malhumorada. Las risas de Ami y sus amigas me llegaron a lo lejos, ella también parecía algo preocupada por su hermana mayor.

Salimos de las tacitas y me di cuenta de que había sacado la cámara de su mochila. No supe en qué momento.

— ¿Carritos chocones? ¿En serio?

— ¿Por qué no?—pregunté antes de volver a tomarla de la mano y llevarla a un carro amarillo.

Conduje bien hasta que alguien nos chocó de un lado.

— ¡Ami!—se quejó Amu algo sorprendida.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que creí y terminé llevándolas a todas a sus respectivos hogares. Las hermanas Hinamori fueron mi último paradero, tenía que recoger mi violín, lo había dejado con su padre para evitar tener que preocuparme por este.

Cuando las dejé adentro y mi estuche blanco estaba en mi hombro, me despedí para dirigirme a mi hogar. Estaba bastante cansado pero de alguna manera relajado. No había sido tan malo después de todo.

Desperté temprano, pero decidí tomar el autobús porque me seguía sintiendo algo cansado.

— ¡Ikuto!

Miré a la dueña de esa voz y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Buenos días—saludó antes de sentarse a mi lado.

Sus amigos la miraron, curiosos, y luego a mí, interrogantes. Decidí ignorar este hecho y concentrarme en la pelirrosada a mi lado.

—Gracias por lo de ayer… Se me pasó completamente. De veras gracias, me divertí.

—También yo—admití mirando hacia la ventana.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, como de costumbre, seguía algo cansado y había pensado en dormir un poco en el camino.

—Lo sé.

Eso captó mi atención.

—Te vi sonreír muchas veces—comentó algo sonrojada—y también reíste… Tu hermana me dijo que lo hacías, osea que sí podías sonreír bastante y reír con ganas, pero aparentabas ser bastante serio en Navidad para mí.

— ¿Hablaron de mí?—pregunté con cierto deje de burla.

Ella se sonrojó más antes de negar con la cabeza.

—N-no es lo que-que piensas—se excusó atropelladamente—, tu hermana te ADORA. También me pidió disculpas por el incidente de hace años y por eso iniciamos el tema, ella me dijo que estudiabas música.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué más te dijo?

—P-Pues… Nada importante, de verdad—dijo mirando en otra dirección con una sonrisa.

El día se pasó como de costumbre después de eso, solo que me quedé dormido en una clase. Quien me despertó fue mi nueva amiga.

— ¿No has dormido bien? ¿O sigues cansado por lo de ayer?

La miré aun sentado en mi pupitre.

— ¿Te has quedado mirándome dormir?—pregunté enarcando una ceja, ella se sonrojó al instante—. Vaya, que pervertida…

— ¡N-No lo soy!

En el salón irrumpió mi profesor preferido, del que trataba de huir día a día. Saludó a Amu como si la conociese de toda la vida.

Descubrí que era algo así, la novia de Nikaidou había sido aprendiz de su padre y el hermano menor de esta tiene la edad de Amu. Por lo que se conocen bastante bien, ella venía a las clases de fotografía que les impartían a los de la carrera de comunicaciones y publicidad, la invitaba siempre.

Y fue así como ella también descubrió mi secreto mejor guardado. La posible beca en el extranjero.

Antes de irme, porque apenas terminó de hablar sobre su novia sabía que comenzaría con el mismo tema de todos.

—Está bien tener miedo, pero no pierdes nada intentando irte lejos a ver qué pasa.

Lo miré seriamente antes de salir de ahí.

No fui a la cafetería esa tarde, tampoco al estudio fotográfico… Me dirigí al parque de siempre y me recosté en el césped con mi estuche al lado.

No sé por cuanto tiempo me quedé dormido, pero cuando desperté, a mi lado estaba cierta señorita sentada de piernas cruzadas. Miraba su celular entretenida y al percatarse de que la miraba me sonrió, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmín.

—A veces la preocupación también nos hace dormir…

Me incorporé hasta quedar igual de sentado que ella.

—Me solía pasar seguido, últimamente ya no… Encontré algo que me gusta hacer y he dejado de deprimirme así. Antes todo lo que hacía era dormir y ahora… Ya no más.

—Entonces crees que debo buscar algo que me guste…

Ella miró al cielo un momento, como si estuviese esperando algo y volvió su mirada a mí. Aun sonrojada.

—No, creo que sabes lo que quieres y como Nikaidou-sensei dijo, tienes miedo.

Ahora yo miré en otra dirección.

—No está mal tener miedo, Ikuto…

—No lo entiendes.

— ¡Claro que sí!—refutó con fuerza, pero al contrario de la primera vez no desvió su mirada de la mía—. Tienes miedo porque no sabes qué te espera allá, no sabes si fallarás o si eso es para ti… A pesar de que todos insisten en que así es. Te sientes confundido y no sabes lo que quieres.

No dejé de mirarla.

—También me siento así…—dijo tomando mi mano—… No está mal, solamente debes pensarlo con calma… ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Inconscientemente bajé la cabeza, ella no dejó de mirarme a los ojos, hasta dejar mi frente pegada a la de ella. Entrecerré mis ojos mirando sus finos labios y sentí su respiración agitada.

— ¿Q-Qué haces…?—preguntó temerosa.

—Hmp… Gracias—dije sonriendo, antes de cerrar los ojos y sujetar más fuerte su mano.

—De nada…—respondió débilmente.

Con ella entonces me dirigí a tomar un café, en silencio, el silencio más cómodo que nunca había escuchado. Su sonrojo no desapareció, como tampoco su tenue sonrisa.

Nos despedimos al cruzar la calle, ella había quedado con unos amigos al parecer y debía irse. Nos despedimos y la perdí cuando cruzó la pista a otra esquina.

Viernes, había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con Amu y había hablado con mis padres con respecto a la beca de la que Nikaidou insistía. Mi padre como supuse me dijo que sería complicado porque jóvenes talentosos había como yo. Aunque me animó bastante que me dijera que no sería imposible.

Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que debía tomarme un descanso para poder pensar seriamente. Así lo hice.

La campanilla del estudio fotográfico sonó indicando mi entrada.

Amu levantó su mirada nada más entré al local.

—Ikuto…—dijo algo sorprendida.

—Yo.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron como usualmente lo hacían y no pude reprimirme de sonreír.

— ¿No está Tsumugu-san?

—Hoy ha tomado un descanso… Es su aniversario con mi madre así que lo estoy reemplazando.

Eso explicaba por qué no la había visto en el bus hoy.

Volvía a haber silencio entre nosotros, pero había algo diferente. Además de que parecía entretenida en la revista que leía y no en sacarme temas de conversación.

— ¿Ya sabes qué hacer?—preguntó levantando la mirada.

Al parecer me equivoqué.

—Creo que sí, aunque aún continúo dudando.

—Entiendo…—dijo cerrando la revista, abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar.

Hizo esto un par de veces más y luego se cubrió el rostro.

Murmuró unas palabras pero no la entendí.

— ¿Qué?

—Que… yo te…

Negué con la cabeza sin comprender.

—Te he estado usando…—dijo sin mirarme.

— ¿Qué?

—Verás—dijo caminando lejos del escritorio donde estaba—… cuando te conocí no es que lo planeara, ¿bien? Estaba perdida y no sabía qué hacer… Utau en la fiesta me dijo que de seguro algo que me gustara hacer sería bueno para dedicarme toda mi vida.

—No entiendo…

—Entonces, en la fiesta, mi padre no estaba, yo cuidaba la cámara. Tu madre dijo que les tomara una foto y ya. Mi ojo seguía en el obturador porque… no sé, había algo en ti. Utau me dijo que te consideraba la persona más sensata y feliz… O sea que si se puede vivir de la felicidad y eso es lo que buscaba.

—Ya… Pero no te entiendo.

Ahora en frente de mí, de pie con las manos detrás de ella.

—M-Me di cuenta de que de verdad podía ser feliz…—dijo suspirando, enseñándome lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Tome las fotos que me estaba entregando y me sorprendí bastante con cada que pasaba.

No podía creer lo que veía, mis ojos se pasaron de un lado a otro en cada imagen. Podía denunciarla por acoso.

Quien aparecía en cada una de las fotos era yo.

—En Navidad—dijo sentándose a mi lado, tomando la primera foto—, tenías esa mirada todo el tiempo, fue inevitable no tomarte esta foto… Sonreías… No con tu boca pero tus ojos… Al ver a tus padres reír junto a tu hermana tú… Te veías tan contento, pero era como si evitaras que alguien más te descubriera—comentó sonriendo—. Y a mí que me habías parecido uno de esos chicos creídos que jugaban con todo el mundo… Me hiciste dar cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, simplemente preferías guardarte tus emociones.

La foto en efecto, estaba yo, mirando a mis padres que sonreían entre ellos y Utau al lado de mi padre sujetando uno de sus brazos… Yo los miraba pero no sentía ser parte de la foto, me veía como un espectador y al enfocarme más a mí me daba cuenta de que era más expresivo de lo que creía.

—En esta tú… estás preocupado, intentas distraerte en vano y… Tus ojos se ven tan distintos a la anterior.

En el bus, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana mirando hacia afuera, la luz de afuera hace que mi rostro esté bien iluminado. La poca luz que hay en el interior del bus y el enfoque a mi rostro, otra vez me siento protagonista de una escena.

—Te gusta el café…

—El espresso doble en particular.

Ella sonrió.

—Pero más parece que el café es algo así como una terapia, te ves pensativo, como si no estuvieses aquí pero al mismo tiempo… No sé, es como si disfrutaras de cada gota amarga.

—Así es…

Con mi vista al frente, sin mirar nada en particular tal vez, mi mano sosteniendo la taza blanca mientras le daba un sorbo. De perfil y entre mesas vacías. Estaba tratando de llegar a una conclusión después de haberme escapado de clases.

— ¿Piensas que soy hermoso?

Ella me miró sin comprender y yo sonreí, al parecer recordó a qué me refería porque no tardó mucho para que se pusiera tan roja como un tomate.

—Lo dije en voz alta… ¿verdad?

No había tomado la foto con flash, aun así salía iluminada y con la luna detrás de mí. Me hacía ver enigmático, misterioso… no sé si hermoso, pero me hacía ver como alguien que busca resaltar.

—Más que hermoso… Me di cuenta de cuanta pasión hay en ti, amas ese violín y a tu música tan libre… No necesitas ataduras y eso es lo que más te llena… Tu expresión… De verdad te ves como una estrella ahí delante de la luna.

La siguiente foto era una que ni mis padres habían logrado tomar antes. Sonreí, al igual que en la foto sonreía divertido.

—Te agradezco por ese día… Estaba sumida en una discusión que había tenido con mis padres, ellos querían… No importa ya. Solo gracias, Ikuto… Por todo. Me di cuenta de que me encanta la fotografía gracias a ti. Gracias a esa primera foto me di cuenta de que esto es lo que quiero para mi vida…

—Eres buena en lo que haces—dije mirándola.

—Tú también—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Te dije que de nadie más dependía el decidir que querías a futuro pero… ¡Está al frente tuyo! Estoy segura de que serás… El mejor si te lo propones. La música es todo lo que eres, es tu esencia y… Y… No sé qué más decirte, Ikuto. Te admiro, mucho, a pesar de cualquier contratiempo no dejas de hacer lo que te gusta… De verdad que te admiro.

— ¿Si?—pregunté antes de pasar a la siguiente foto.

Rápidamente ella me la quitó.

—No tienes que mirar esa foto…—soltó nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Por qué no?—pregunté siguiéndola, terminando por acorralarla entre el escritorio—. Amu—llamé.

Ella se giró mirando en otra dirección avergonzada antes de entregarme la fotografía.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido.

La campanilla sonó y Amu huyo de mí con razón.

—Amu-chi~ Vengo por mis fotos~—canturreó una voz infantil, trayéndome a la realidad.

—S-Si, Yaya, ya están listas—dijo la pelirrosada indicándole que se sentara a esperar.

La pelirroja que había entrado se sentó en el sillón y su vista se posó en las fotos que habíamos dejado en la mesa ratona. Tomó una curiosa y luego me miró.

— ¿También te hizo una sesión?

—Algo así…

Hinamori salió con un sobre color amarillo pastel, lo metió dentro de una bolsa y le indicó un par de cosas más antes de despedirse.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto?

—Mi padre la tenía y… la encontré hace unos días…

Amu me miraba sonriente, yo delante de ella tenía un par de flores de cerezo… Amu tenía cinco años en la foto y yo seis.

—Ni siquiera sabía que existía—dije devolviéndola—. ¿Y cuánto me sale todo esto?

Ella mi miró sin comprender.

—La sesión de fotos.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza antes de volver a juntarlas todas.

—Te las regalo si las quieres, no hay costo—dijo mirándome a los ojos, al instante desvió su mirada.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo el catorce?

Sus ojos se notaban sorprendidos al mirarme y sus mejillas como de costumbre se sonrosaron.

— ¿D-De febrero?

—Si…—afirmé mirándola divertido.

Negó con la cabeza otra vez, pero más calmada.

— ¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo?

—Por supuesto, quién no saldría con una fan enamorada.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron más y dejó escapar una corta risa antes de asentir.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **(1): cuerdas hace referencia al conjunto de instrumentos de cuerdas, violines, chelos, violas, contrabajos, etc. No sé si lo sepan pero mi hermano me dijo que lo pusiera de todos modos u.u**

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Attn. K** iriha-chan

* * *

 **N/a: P** ues he estado desaparecida unos meses pero ya volví **… B** ah **! Y** a sé que siempre vengo con lo mismo pero les juro por mi hijo **(** mi perro hermoso de tres meses **:3)** que es ahora la verdad **. M** e pasaron muchas cosas y luego de un par de cachetadas mentales estoy de vuelta **. A** hora que ya no trabajo y solamente estudio espero me de más tiempo para poder actualizar lo demás **. T** engo este **F** an **F** ic desde hace más de medio año en **D** oc **M** anager **XDDDD,** no sabía si publicarlo o no pero ya que estamos en vísperas de **N** avidad **…**


End file.
